I Don't Want To Fight
by aoj95
Summary: What happens of during the cell games, Gohan doesn't unleash his hidden powers? What will happen to Gohan after what his fathers actions caused? Can he even face the man again?


Goku stood opposite from cell. He had just been giving it his all against this monster but to no avail. Time to switch to his backup plan. "What's wrong Goku? Getting tired already? Perhaps we should take a senzu bean to continue our glorious fight." Taunted Cell.

"No thanks Cell. I know I'm not strong enough to beat you. I forfeit." Said Goku, stunning the surrounding z fighters.

"But Goku! You can't quit!" Called Krillin from the sidelines.

"Yes Goku he's right." Said Cell, confused by his opponent. "If you quit then I win and I shall destroy the earth."

"Actually, there's someone here who is much stronger than me. Your up Gohan."

Gohan stood there shocked. "M-me?"

"Goku what the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Piccolo, his rage building. "He's just a child! He shouldn't fighting in this!"

"Guys trust me, Gohan can do this I know he can."

"Really Goku?" Said Cell, unamused.

"You're going to send your child to fight me?"

"But dad! I...I don't want to fight him."

"Gohan, you're strong enough to do this." Said Goku, mistaking his sons fear for lack of confidence. "I believe in you, you just have to release your hidden power. Now go." Goku cheerily pushed his son into the ring. "Hey cell! Let's make this a fair fight." He threw a senzu bean to Cell before strolling off to find a seat and watch.

"Goku what the hell are you doing?!" Screamed Piccolo, grabbing him by his collar.

"It's not a fair fight if Cell is tired is it?" Rationalised Goku.

"Goku if Gohan loses then he's going to die! Why is a fair fight more important to you than that?"

Goku's face faltered for a moment before his familiar grin appeared on his face. "Don't worry Piccolo, I have absolute faith in him. He'll do it."

Piccolo reluctantly let go of his collar. "For your sake you had better hope so."

"Well if the lovers tiff is over with." Chuckled Cell before turning to Gohan. "We have a fight to begin."

Chi Chi sat glued to the TV screen as she watched Cell continue to pummel her baby boy. She clutched Gohans baby towel in her hands as tears welled up on her eyes. "Oh Gohan! why isn't your father doing anything?" She muttered, struggling to hold back her tears of pain. "Goku...please just do something." The camera panned to Goku to see him stood there doing nothing and with a smile on his face. She felt horrified by her husbands actions as he just stood by as THEIR son was tortured in front of him. "No...that couldn't be my husband. No..."

Cell watched as the battered Gohan dropped to his knees in front of him. "Come now boy. Where's all that hidden power your father was talking about." Chuckled the bio android, taking delight in the sadness in the boys eyes. "Well since I can't see it by beating up you..." He turned to the gathered z fighters. "Perhaps your friends will assist in this manner."

Gohans eyes shot open. "No cell! Don't do it! Your fight is with me!"

Cell ignored him and released 7 cell jrs from the end of his tail. "Go my cell jrs! Go play with these pests." The cell jrs looked at their 'father' before laughing and running towards their prey.

Android 16s head lay discarded in the battlefield. He recognised that Gohan needed help convincing he needed to get over to him. "Excuse me sir." He said to Hercule Satan who was currently hiding behind a rock. The champ turned and let out a girlish squel. "Agh! A talking head!"

"Please sir, I am an android, I need you to throw me towards the young boy fighting Cell."

"Sorry buddy, but I don't want anything to do with Cell OR talking heads!" He shouted before running off to find a bigger rock to cower behind.

"No! Come back!" Pleaded the android but to no avail.

"Hmphh. I guess you father was wrong about you Gohan." Sneered Cell as he walked towards the defenceless child. "You have no 'hidden power'. You are just a weakling." Cell raised his foot over Gohans head. "And this is what we do to weaklings." He brought his foot down hard and crushed Gohans skull. Goku sat staring into the ring, frozen in horror. 'N-no...it wasn't supposed to go like this!' The cell jrs stopped their beatings under the silent command of their father. "Now that that's over with, who's next?" He taunted.

Trunks was shocked still from the death of Gohan. 'Gohan...why did you have to die again? Things were supposed to be different this time! You were supposed to be ok! Why can't I ever be there for you?!' Trunks power began to rise at an incredible rate. 'Why am I always too late! Why can't I become strong enough?! I wasn't strong enough to stop the androids and I'm not strong enough to stop Cell. Why does it always have to be YOU who suffers!' Trunks let out a bloodcurdling scream as he transformed into a super Saiyan 2. He wasted no time in launching himself forwards to incinerate the cell jrs nearby. He let off multiple powerful blasts which hit and killed each cell jr instantly. Pausing, he turned to face Cell with eyes full of hate, lightning sparking in the air around him. He charged at Cell, catching him off guard with a right cross, sending the android flying back with the shocking amount of power behind it. Cell quickly tried to power up but was interrupted by a series of attacks from Trunks. Powering up between blows, Cell eventually managed to bridge the gap between their strengths setting them dead even at full power.

Piccolo was still in a daze on the floor as reality continued to set in. 'Gohan is dead.' The namekian warrior felt empty inside at the loss of his student. 'Goku, I am going to kill you when this is done with.' He looked up to see Cell and Trunks locked in battle. 'Dont worry Gohan, I'll avenge you.' He leapt into the air and charged towards the android that had killed Gohan.

"Next!" Called King Yemma from behind his enormous wooden desk. Gohan shuffled nervously towards the ogre. "Ah it's you son Gohan. I must say it's always dissapointing to see the young ones arrive." Yemma flipped through his file until he found the young child's record. "Hmm...helped to save the world, a polite and kind child. Died trying to save his planet. Well Gohan I must say that this is saddening indeed. You are more than good enough to go on to heaven but it's a shame to see you here at all. If you would like to though, you may see king Kai, the man who trained your father during his last visit." Gohan stood nervously but shakily nodded. 'I can't believe I'm dead. I...I failed. I'm so sorry everyone.' Still deep in thoughts, Gohan turned super Saiyan and flew down snake way towards King Kai.

Trunks and Piccolo were both panting as they faced down cell. They were winning by a small margin but Trunks's new transformation was taking its toll on him. "One final blast?" Suggested Trunks as he tried to catch his breath.

"All right." Responded the namekian. "But no holding back, we have to destroy every single cell remember."

Trunks nodded before charging for an attack. Cells eyes widened as he realised their plan, quickly he powered up for a super Kamehameha to counter them. "Buster Cannon!" Screamed Trunks as he thrust his palms forward and unleashed a devastating wave of energy. Cell quickly retaliated with his Kamehameha and the two became locked in power. "Why won't you just DIE!" Screamed Trunks, maxed out in power. Whilst he was technically stronger than Cell, his power was draining rapidly and he was beginning to slip up. Meanwhile Piccolo landed next to trunks and placed both hands over his head. 'For you Gohan.' "Masenko-HA!" Piccolos golden energy quickly combined with Trunks's to overcome Cells.

"No, i am perfect! I am invincible..." Cells final words were drowned out by the waves of energy wiping him out of existence. Next to each other, Trunks and Piccolo collapsed from a lack of energy. The z fighters came over as well as the news crew who had barely managed to stay conscious throughout the ordeal. Krillin quickly popped a senzu bean in both of their mouths. Piccolo stood up slowly before turning and quickly knocking. Goku down to the ground, making the news crew zoom in with interest. "This is all your fault! Gohan died because YOU made him fight in your place! He was too young to die!" Trunks quickly grabbed a hold of Piccolo to restrain him. "It's alright Piccolo, we'll bring him back with the dragonballs." Trunks shot Goku a dirty look before. Piccolo turned to fly towards the lookout.

"T-Trunks, I-" began Goku before getting cut off by Trunks.

"Save it Goku. Your obviously not the man my mother told me you were." He flew off after Piccolo as the rest of the z fighters stood around awkwardly.

The news crew took this moment to but in. "Excuse me! Could you tell us which one Geehan was?"

"It's GOHAN!" Snapped Vegeta of all people. "And he died trying to save your pathetic race! He died like a true Saiyan and you shall honour him as such."

Gohan arrived at King Kai's planet with a gentle thud. "Umm...mr Kai, sir?" He asked nervously to the fish faced man in front of him.

"Ah Gohan, it seems your just in time." He said as he stared off into the distance.

"In time? In time for what?"

"Your friends have gathered the dragonballs to resurrect you. Put your hand on my shoulder and you can say hi." Gohan smiled at the thought of seeing his family again before dropping at the thought of seeing his father. The man had sent him literally to his death because he wanted to see a fair fight without asking his son first. 'No! I don't want to go back!' He quickly rushed forwards and grabbed a hold of King Kai's shoulder. "Guys don't do it!"

Piccolos head snapped upwards. "Gohan, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Mr Piccolo. Listen, I...I don't want you guys to bring me back."

"WHAT?! Why?" Shouted Piccolo, subconsciously clenching his fists.

"I don't want to fight anymore! Please don't make me fight anymore." Gohan could feel his eyes beginning to water.

"Son! Please, I won't make you fight anymore! Just please come back home!" Begged Goku.

Gohan quickly released his hold of King Kai, silencing his fathers voice. He took a moment to collect himself before putting his hand back. "That's not true dad, Earth will always be in danger and if I come back I will have to get involved. Please...just let me stay." The z fighters remained silent, many overcome with emotion. "Tell mom I love her. I'll miss you guys so much, thank you Mr Piccolo, for raising me all those years ago. Goodbye guys..." Gohan let go of King Kai's shoulder and let his tears fall.

Back on the lookout, the gang were trying to figure out what the other wish was going to be. "Maybe we could bring back the androids? I mean...they didn't really do anything wrong in this time, maybe they can change?" Suggested Goku before being glared at by Trunks.

"Sorry if I don't trust your judgement that much anymore Goku." He said sarcastically. "But you didn't see what they did when they get the chance. No, they stay dead."

Goku opened his mouth to speak again before he was cut off again by Piccolo. "Goku, do not say another word. Just get off my lookout." Goku went to protest bit noticed the look of absolute hatred coming off of Piccolo. Nodding weakly, he turned and flew home.

Life only got worse when Goku got home. When he arrived he found a note from Chi Chi saying that she knew what had happened and was leaving him. She told him to never try and find her or talk to her. On the tv, the press had found out more about what had happened with Gohan and went about shaming Goku's name as much as possible. Even months after the games, Goku was found to be laying in his bed, sobbing uncontrollably and looking towards the sky.


End file.
